


Can Klingons Rap?

by literarypeachtea



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Hamilton (musical) - Freeform, I really believe Bev could pull this off, i think she’d have a hell of a time choreographing it, ok but really I thought about Worf rapping and couldn’t stop giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeachtea/pseuds/literarypeachtea
Summary: Miles O’Brien and Worf have a drink in Ten Forward and discuss Dr. Crusher’s latest theatrical endeavor — “Hamilton.”(Hey, what’s up I’m horrible at titles.)
Relationships: Worf & Miles O’Brien
Kudos: 2





	Can Klingons Rap?

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this! Not a damn thing!

“I still can’t believe that Dr. Crusher got you to be part of her latest production.” Miles O’Brien could barely contain his laughter as he sat at the bar in Ten Forward, drinking a pint of synthehol ale. Not only was his Klingon friend going to be dancing and singing in tights, he was growing his own ponytail to complete the costume. 

“I felt obligated to do so,” Worf grimaced over his drink. “Alexander has demonstrated an interest in the American Revolutionary War recently, and when he found the musical in the database, he brought it to Dr. Crusher.”

“The things we do for our kids, huh,” O’Brien remarked. “You know, from what Keiko has told me, I don’t know how family-friendly that production will be.” 

Worf waved his hand. “Dr. Crusher has abridged it.”

“Even the bit with the sex scandal?”

“Well, no.”

“Hmm.”

“Alexander is quite excited about playing Philip Hamilton in a scene,” the Klingon continued, changing the subject with all the grace of a charging Targ. 

“I thought Ensign Ro got that part.”

“Yes, but she is playing him when he is older, and dies during a duel.”

“And what’s your part again?”

“I play the Irish human Hercules Mulligan, and in the second act, Dr. Crusher has assigned me the role of James Madison,” Worf explained. 

O’Brien nodded appreciatively. 

“Well, if you need help with the accent, I’m happy to lend a hand,” the Irishman smiled. 

“The ‘rapping’ has me more concerned,” Worf confessed, his voice lowered slightly. “I understand chants, but this is quite different.”

“I was never much one for 21st century music. Perhaps Commander Riker can help you? He’s quite musically inclined. And he’s playing, uh,” O’Brien snapped his fingers in an effort to get the name to come to him. “Aaron Burr!”

“Perhaps,” the Klingon replied. “The words are just too fast.”

Guinan made her way over to where the two friends were talking, with a refill for both. “The words may be fast, but you just have to find the rhythm to them. Once you get that under your belt, it’s smooth sailing,” she offered. “Besides, Data has the fastest parts.”

Worf grunted as O’Brien gratefully accepted the fresh pint. 

“Does your part have much rapping, Guinan?” the man asked. 

“A bit. Angelica Schuyler raps about as much as she sings,” the bartender explained. “Miles, why didn’t you audition?”

“No way, I am not doing that. I’ll give speeches, I’ll send people through time and space, but I will not dance and sing in front of the crew,” O’Brien protested. “Especially not in tights.”

Guinan laughed. “Suit yourself, I suppose. Men in tights can do great things, though.”

After another pint and more friendly ribbing, O’Brien decided to head to his quarters, but not before stopping by sickbay to take another look at the playbill posted there, drawn up by Worf’s son.

** The Enterprise Players present **

Lin Manuel-Miranda’s 

_ HAMILTON: An American Musical _

Alexander Hamilton — Geordi La Forge

Aaron Burr — William Riker

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton — Deana Troi

Angelica Schuyler — Guinan

George Washington — Jean Luc Picard

Marquis de Lafayette/Thomas Jefferson— Data

King George III/Charles Lee — Reginald Barclay

Hercules Mulligan/James Madison — Worf

Young Philip Hamilton — Alexander Rozhenko

John Laurens/elder Philip Hamilton — Ro Lahren 

Peggy Schuyler/Maria Reynolds — Tina Temple

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get a bizarre idea that you just have to put down?  
> Yeah. After a long week at work, this was one of them. This is unbeta’d, sleep deprived nonsense.
> 
> Also re: Tina Temple, I couldn’t think of anyone and Nurse Temple was listed as a nurse in TNG, named as an homage to Christine Chapel so...yeah. If anyone has any suggestions on who a better Peggy/Maria would be, please. Let me know.


End file.
